Custom One-Shots
by ariolfo101
Summary: Just review with an idea for a MLB one-shot and I will write it up and publish it here for YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! Ariolfo here. For all you Miraculous Ladybug fans out there, I have a proposition to make. If you guys have an idea for a MLB one shot ,post a review with your idea and I will write it to the best of my ability and publish it here, giving you credit as the inspiration. There are limits to what I will do, (No lemons, sorry, no incest, that sort of thing)but other than that, most things are fair game. Please get back to me soon with your ideas.

REVIEW WITH YOUR ONE-SHOT IDEA!

p.s. Due to my job, I may not get back to you for a little while. Please be patient.


	2. pattersonfan Custom One-Shot

_Requested by pattersonfan. Thank you so much for being the first reviewer! I how you like it!_

"Ha, ha ha." Marinette chortled, milk almost squirting out her nose. "You really did that?"

"And caught it in video too." Smirked Ayla, whipping out her phone and holding it out to the blackette who was almost blue in the face from laughing. The two girls burst out in a fresh bout of hysterics at the video of Chloe freaking out at a fake bug in her locker.

"I don't think she'll be trolling me again any time soon." Ayla shoved another cookie in her mouth, crumbs dribbling down her pyjamas.

The two girls had noticed they hadn't been able to hang out recently, so they had cancelled everything to have this best friends sleepover. Volpina and Ladybug had both bailed on Chat and now the two friends were getting high on milk and cookies after watching anime to three in the morning.

"Priceless!" squealed Marinette, her crazed sleep deprived eyes dancing with glee.

"I wonder if I can get this into my flute." Mused Ayla, rubbing her eyes and knocking her glasses askew. "Ladybug would love this. I know she hates Chloe just as much you do."

"Just post it on the Ladyblog and I'll download it to my yo-yo from there." Yawned Marinette, taking another swig of milk.

It took quite a few second for what had been said to penetrate their half asleep brains. Ayla's eyes went so wide behind her glasses that they looked like they would pop out and Marinette stopped mid-gulp of milk.

Before promptly spewing it at her friend.

"Seriously Mari?" Said Ayla from behind her milk dripping glasses.

"You're Volpina ?!"

"I just mad that I didn't figure it out sooner." Said Ayla, wiping her glasses on her milk drenched pj's .

"This is.."

"Crazy awesome!"

"You aren't disappointed?" asked Marinette timidly.

"Girl," Ayla grabbed Marinette by the shoulders. "Ladybug is my freaking best friend. Why would I be disappointed?"

"So do you want to watch Naruto now?" asked Ayla, going back to the computer.

"Naw, I'm tired of just lying here. I want to do something crazy."

"We could prank somebody." Suggested Ayla.

"Nobody else is awake!" moaned Marinette, flopped out on the bed.

"Except a certain cool cat."

Marinette slowly sat up. "It would be fair payback for all those awful puns."

"So what to you say?"

The girls grinned.

" _TRANSFORM ME!"_

 _Keep the review requests coming!_


	3. kayoi1234 Custom one shot

Hello, I am back! Sorry for the wait. I am going to publish these one-shots in chronological order, so kayoi1234, your story is up first! Hope you like it!

Autumn winds whipped at a young blackette talking enthusiastically into her phone as she filmed the panorama around her, twisting and turning to get the best views.

" _Hello viewers!"_ She chirped into the microphone, casually brushing her hair out of her eyes. _"This is Miss Fortune with my Inspiration Nation channel, where you get to see what most inspires ME about the most miraculous city in the world. PARIS, FRANCE!"_

Marinette turned the camera back to the spectacular scene in front of her, the whole city spread out under a spellbinding sunset.

" _I know I've already made dozens of Eiffel tower videos, but I keep getting requests for more. Not that I blame you! The tower is my number one favorite thing about Paris! But ever since I ruined that Notre Dame video with my infamous clumsiness,"_ Marinette laughed, _"I've wanted to treat you guys to something special."_

The self-proclaimed infamously clumsy girl walked out on the steel girder with the self-assured air of an acrobat, doing a 180 degree turn to get the other side of Paris, narrating all the while. _"Look at the shades of color in the trees from this angle! Those are great colors for a cozy sweater! And the reflection of the sunset on the metals of the tower itself is just gorgeous! I wonder how I can work that into a design!"_ The sun was starting to sink under the horizon by the time the You-Tuber signed off.

" _Sorry, I'd love to do this all night, but I have some stuff to do and have got to go! New video coming soon! Keep commenting, I love the feedback! Inspiration Nation out. Hope you MISS me!"_

With that, Marinette ended the video, put her phone in her pocket and said her usual "Spots On!"

Ladybug sank back against the tower to wait for Chat, muttering to herself. "I let that stupid cat rub off on me."

Some days later, the whole class was dying of boredom as Miss Bustier posted slide of notes after slide of notes. The teacher was sympathetic, however, to her classes suffering, and an announced, "I know flying buttresses and the quarrying of marble are no the most thrilling aspects of study, but they are a necessary part of our curriculum."

Kim groaned, flexing his stiff biceps behind him, partly to loosen them, mostly to show off. Max was diligently copying notes, Ivan and Mylenne were quietly gazing at each other, Rose was writing to Prince Ali about a new fundraiser idea, Juleka looking over her shoulder. Chloe was having Sabrina do her work and was batting her eyes at poor Adrien, who was calmly doing his as Nino stealthily tried to listen to his music as Ayla was trying to shake Marinette out of her Adrien-induced stupor.

"However," continued Miss Bustier," Since you've all been so patient, I've decided to show you all a video as a treat, something to give you a bird's eye view of Notre Dame." Without further ado, the teacher went to her computer and brought up the video.

" _Hello viewers, Miss Fortune here to bring you and ALTAR-nate view of Notre Dame!"_ Adrien snickered at the pun, everyone else groaned. The camera whirled to provide a view of the cathedral, taken from an impossible vantage point. _"Ugh, that one was truly HORRIBLE. On to the video!"_ The narrator continued. _"The cathedral of Notre Dame is truly one of the best places to visit in Paris, more than worthy to be on this Inspiration Nation channel. I love the intricate architecture and design. I'm currently looking to make something for my best friend and … Oh my gosh, I've got it!"_ A hand holding a familiar sketch book gestured wildly to the magnificent building. _"The window, Oh my gosh!"_ The camera shook as Miss Fortune frantically tried to film her video, gesture to the window, and sketch down her idea simultaneously. _"The window's design is perfect for a brooch! I've got to make that for her!"_ Ayla suddenly looked down at the brooch pinned to her blouse her eyes widening. The camera steadied again. _" Sorry about that, that's what it's like when inspiration strikes. Anyway,"_ The You-tuber walked along a hundred-foot high flying buttress before hopping to the roof of the building, " _Here are some of my favorite inspirations. The gargoyles!"_ The camera whirled to face one, and Mylenne squeaked and snuggled closer to Ivan. _" These are one of my absolute favorite things about the cathedral because.."_ The video was cut off by a squawk as the You-Tuber tripped over the gargoyle and crashed to the roof of the building, letting out a string of distinctive faux curse words. " _Crooked croissants, crooked croissants! Broken baguettes!"_ The footage went black and the whole class turned to stare at the baker's daughter.

"Um, hi?" Marinette squeaked. Ayla gave her the you-better-explain-or-else look. The revealed secret You-tuber sighed.

" I'm Miss Fortune."


	4. yellow 14 Custom one-shot

{Dear yellow 14. I'd never really thought of Juleka and Adrien as a couple before, but I loved your idea and tried to do my best with it. Hope you like it! Please review with feed-back!}

Adrien came upon a very distressed Rose sitting desolately in the school cafeteria. "Hey Rose, what's wrong?" He asked, sliding into the seat next to her. " Is there anything I can do to help?"

Rose suddenly perked up. " Oh yes Adrien! You see, tomorrow is Juleka's birthday, and we were goingin to go to the park and take selfies to celebrate Juleka's inner beauty. But Prince Ali is holding a fundraiser that really can't miss! Those adorable puppies and kittens really need our help. I was wondering, could you take Juleka's pictures tomorrow? If you don't mind of course!"

"No problem Rose!" smiled Adrien. " Juleka's always been really nice to me, I'll be happy to take her pictures! In fact," he grinned from ear to ear, a master plan forming in his mind. " I'll do even BETTER!"

"Oh. Thank you, thank you, thank you Adrien!" Rose squealed, the sweet girl hugging her hero. " You won't regret it!"

Adrien stood nervously by the park entrance, ready to pounce on the birthday girl as soon as she entered. He hopped from foot to foot in excitement, worrying. Would she not like it? Would she think it was too much? What if she was only coming to oblige Rose? What if she had an allergic reaction to the make-up? He'd brought hypoallergenic but still. What if she walked away? What if…

"Stop worrying kid." Said Plagg from Adrien's pocket. "Sheesh, your acting more nervous than you do around Ladybug!"

" I am not…" Adrien retorted, but broke off when he spotted the girl he was looking for. " Juleka!" He called, waving to the whole photoshoot set up behind him. "Over here!" The girl stared at him, shocked at the height he went for her. "Don't you want to get started?" The birthday girl nodded mutely, and he graced her with one of his dashing bows, usually reserved for Ladybug, and led her on to the set.

Rose was right about one thing. He didn't regret it. Didn't regret seeing the tears of joy shine in Juleka's eyes when she saw the set. Didn't regret seeing her sweet smile enhanced with the best Agreste make-up and lipstick. Didn't regret dressing up and posing next to her, telling silly puns that Ladybug never cracked a grin for to get her to laugh for the camera. Didn't regret watching her try one dress after dress, glowing with happiness. Didn't, for once, regret spending the day at a photoshoot when he could have been Chat Noir. Even when the paparazzi got on the set and took a photo just as he kissed Juleka's cheek, he didn't regret a thing. Sure, it would be all over Paris tomorrow, but people would have found out they were dating pretty soon anyway.

No, Adrien didn't regret a thing


	5. SU Aquamarine Custom one shot

_This is for SU Aquamarine. Hope You like it! KEEP REVIEWING!_

"The easiest way to gain ultimate power is to possess the Ladybug earrings and the Black cat ring." said Tikki to the figure shrouded in shadow, blood red light defining the sharp angles of his cold face. "You already have the ring and the earrings! Taking these measures to get the other miraculous holders isn't necessary! You already have what you need!"

The man clipped the earrings to his ear, the clasps closing with a cold click. "My queen of cats could never bear knowing her power had been used to twist the laws of life and death. When we were young, she would always protect me. It is my duty to return that favor, to fix our family. To do whatever it takes."  
"But you don't know where the other miraculous are!" cried Tikki. "Stop, this is unwise!"

"It was your advice that caused me to lose my wife, Tikki. I am not letting your advice get in the way of getting her back." The red light intensified and the determined man ordered. "Spots On!" Tikki was sucked into the earrings and from the swirl of light, clad in red and black, with a spotted cape covering his face, Lord Bug stood. "The power of creation at my finger tips." he said, inspecting the black armor and spiked yoyo. "I will get you back. I PURR-omise it, Kitty Noir."

Marinette was holding the half-sewn dress she was designing against her herself as she twisted and turned in front of the mirror. "What do you think Dusuu? Does this shade of blue match my eyes?"

"It is a lovely color." conceded the kwami, floating to the mirror and admiring his own plumage. "But I think the only color that matches your eyes is my own perfectly marvelous shade of blue. No fabric in the world could possibly compare to the material of the miraculous suit! I always was the best at clothing my chosen. Peacocks must always look their best."

" Speaking of my suit," Marinette scrambled for her pink sketch book. "I have some ideas for some modifications. Instead of one solid tone of blue, we could have two tones, one lighter than the other , and create the effect of plumes and feathers rather than smooth spandex." Dusuu hovered over the sketches, inspecting the critically , before exclaiming. "I knew you were the perfect peacock! Marinette, your eye for fashion and style has no parallel. We have to try this now!"

"Now? But there are no Lord Bug sightings."

"Come on Marinette!" Coaxed Dusuu "This is going to look wonderful!"

"Why not?" Laughed Marinette "What is Papillion going to do if he finds out? Pun me to pieces?"

"He has no sense of dignity." Dusuu agreed, preening his tail. "His naming of his akuma is absolutely ridiculous!"

"Dusuu, Plumes fanned!" There was a flash of blue light and all of a sudden, Blue Belle stood before Marinette's mirror, her usual fans at the ready, but now her body suit was two shades of blue, enhancing her look greatly. Blue Belle twirled and posed, before summoning her signature power by fluttering her fan. "Peacock's Eye!" She shouted and the world around her fuzzed at the edges.

Marinette saw the Eifel Tower, Lord Bug summoning his awful Lucky Charm, her ally Papillion buffeting the bad guy with his bands of battle-ready butterflies. She saw Tikki, the poor Ladybug kwami, pleading with a stranger she knew must be Lord Bug. She saw a little boy, who she knew to be Papillion, chasing after a butterfly. She saw a younger Master Fu, his fox necklace around his neck and Trix on his shoulder, handing the Ladybug earrings to a pair of hands. And again and again in her vision, there was a young blonde woman, all in black, with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. The golden haired beauty threw back her head to laugh… Then the vision shattered.  
 _"You're getting better and better with your visions, Marinette. If you really work at it, you'll be able to see what you want to. Past, present, future what will happen in a moment, or in centuries."_

"Lord Bug's identity?" asked Marinette.

" _Maybe."_

"Dusuu, Plumes…" Marinette cut off her order when a butterfly flew through the window and landed on her dresser. The insect spread its wings and the glowing outline of a butterfly appeared above it. Framed by was a smiling familiar face. "Hey Blue.."

"No, I will not go on a date with you." interrupted Blue Belle.  
"Hey, I may be a BUTTER-fly, but I'm not that greasy. I had Bugaboo contact you because..."

"BUGABOO?"asked Blue Belle, eyeing the butterfly slash projector." I don't know why you give all your akuma such ridiculous names."

"They're people too, they deserve names!" argued Papillion. "What I contacted you to say is, Lord bug is attacking the Eifle Tower!"

"I knew it!" Marinette declared triumphantly. A crash was heard in the background.

"Anyway, I need your help. Please come as soon as you can!"

"I'm on my way."

"I'd BUTTER FLY away now."

A groan was heard.

 _I'm trying to work as fast as I can to get to all your stories. Daisy, your songfic with Marinette singing "Alarm " by Anne-Marie is next! And pinksakura271, I really appreciate your reviews and will do my best to portray Deer Heart as you described her, though I may take some liberties. And about P.M. , I'm sorry , but I'd really rather if you'd keep using reviews to give me your prompts. I'll be able to get to them quicker then._

 _Happy reading! NEW REVIEW IDEAS WELCOME!_


	6. Daisy custom one shot

For Daisy (PLEASE REVEW!)

It was a late stormy twilight in Paris, and the damp clouds had risen in swells that would burst at any moment, driving most people inside and leaving the streets empty. A dark-aired girl walked unhurriedly along the side walk, humming, the new song her friend had recommended to her pulsing through her earphones and muting the world around her. Her eyes half-closed in some far away reverie, she partly danced down the street, to the great amusement of a pair of feline green eyes, perched on a chimney nearby.

A particularly loud rumble of thunder broke through Marinette's dreamworld, and a few drops wrung from the sky spattered on her hands. She turned her eyes toward the grey sky.

On any other day, Marinette would have hurried home to her warm bakery. But as the plops of raindrops began to beat out a slow rhythm on the roofs and gutters., she slowed her steps to match the beat.

 _You lay here with me, You're shutting down. I smell her on you, I'm focused now. I know what's going on in your head, yeah. I know what's happened here in our bed, yeah._

Her feet skipped down the side walk, hopping over cracks and puddles to the tune.

 _Your phone is buzzing, so pick it up. I know she's calling, that's just my luck._

 _I should've known a cheat stays a cheater. So here we are._

She paused, hesitant at the curb of the empty street, before stomping into a huge puddle for drama, while belting out the chorus for the empty avenues of Paris to hear.

 _There goes the alarm, ringing in my head, Like somebody said don't you trust him no. Texting from his ex, what did you expect, Now you're lying here knowing where he goes._

She swished her feet in the rainwater as the song and the downpour intensified. She posed like a queen on a catwalk on that empty street, her only audience the alley cat perched on the lamppost above her for a better look at her wild side.

 _Now he gotta getcha. Karma made a switch, yeah._

 _Same way that they come that's the way they go._

Marinette turned her face ,plastered with dark strands and let the water beat down on it, using the streetlamp as a spotlight.

 _Now he gotta getcha. Rewinding the picture. There goes the alarm and the sirens go._

 _There goes the alarm._

Blue eyes met green and the singer fell silent at the sight of the sheepish, soaking-wet stray. Neither said a word. Marinette should have been embarrassed, being caught belting out a song in a rainy Paris street. But she was too far gone to care. The rain hadn't let up, and the song resumed.

 _I saw it coming, I let it go. My girls will tell me, "I told you so."_

The singer half climbed up the post toward the treed cat.

 _But I was so intrigued by your style, boy._ Marinette reached up and batted Chat Noir's bell.

 _Always been a sucker for a wild boy._

Chat Noir's eyes widened, then his face spread in a Cheshire grin.

 _I'm better than this, I know my worth. I might be getting what I deserve._

Marinette swung herself around the lamppost and lept into the empty, puddle filled street.

 _But I ain't sticking 'round for the rerun. What's done is done._

 _There goes the alarm, ringing in my head, Like somebody said don't you trust him no. Texting from his ex, what did you expect, Now you're lying here knowing where he goes._

Jumping into a puddle with each splash of the beat, Marinette turned to Chat Noir, who was leaping from lamppost to lamppost, clearly enjoying the show.

She gave him one.

 _Now he gotta getcha. Karma made a switch, yeah._

 _Same way that they come that's the way they go._

 _Now he gotta getcha. Rewinding the picture. There goes the alarm and the sirens go._

Turning her face to the still pouring clouds, Marinette sang above the storm.

 _Bang, bang, two shots fired. Man down, one fool, one liar._

 _Ring ,ring, trust gone missing. House on fire. House on fire._

 _Bang, bang, two shots fired. Man down, one fool, one liar._

 _Ring, ring,trust gone missing. House on fire._

 _There goes the alarm, ringing in my head, Like somebody said don't you trust him no. Texting from his ex, what did you expect, Now you're lying here knowing where he goes._

 _Now he gotta getcha, Karma made a switch,yeah_

 _Same way that they come that's the way they go._

 _Now he gotta getcha, Rewinding the picture. There goes the alarm and the sirens go._

Marinette spun around to face her audience, her sopping pigtails spraying droplets everywhere, with a blazing grin on her face. Only to find that the rain had let up slightly and that the seat on top of the lamppost was empty.

She was standing alone in the middle of a Paris street, soaking wet in the rain.

Her practical side came back with a fury, pelting her with pessimism. What was she thinking?! Dancing

like a fool in the rain, singing at the top of her lungs?! She wasn't a very good singer. She probably

sounded like a dying humpback whale! What if Chat Noir thought she was stupid? Or a horrible singer?

What if he laughed at her pathetic performance? What if he found out she was Ladybug and left his

partner because now he knew what a total dorkasaurus she was? What if…?

A pair of footsteps splashed down behind her and she turned to face a smiling Chat Noir, holding a bundle of what looked to be dry clothes.

"Here." He said, handing them to her. "You probably need these." She stared out him dumbly.

"Really," he said, grinning even wider." It's the least I can do after that spectacular splashdown you put on. It was really…" he grasped for a rainstorm pun " _electrifying_. It was raining _cats and dogs_ and you were splashing in the _poodles_ while singing like it was some concert. And you did it like it was a _breeze!"_

Marinette was used to hearing Chat Noir compliment her, but this time it felt different. She wasn't Ladybug, she hadn't just saved the city. All she'd done was sing in the rain like a lunatic and this cat was grinning and gushing like she'd just made his day. Or more like his year.

"You didn't think it was stupid?" she asked, suddenly timid behind her wet bangs.

" _STUPID?_ That was pawsome!" He wasn't flirting or flattering her. She could see it in his split pupil eyes, beaming with admiration and longing.

Why would Chat Noir, who saved the city every day, admire someone who was acting like a three-year old on a puddle jumping spree?

"Maybe next time," she said shifting the clothes in her arms. "You could be my back-up singer? Or singing partner?"

"You mean that?" he asked, thrilled. "That would be the cat's meow! I can do some mean dance moves! But my singing's not all that great."

"It doesn't matter." Said Marinette. "See you next rainstorm?"

"See you next rainstorm. " affirmed Chat Noir with a salute. He paused, before coming back for a fist bump. "Partner."

With that, he swung off into the now clear evening sky.


	7. pinksaukura271 custom one shot

_Hello readers! Terribly sorry for the long wait, but the writer is back with a vengeance! Thank you so much for each and every one of your reviews. They really keep me going. So, this one is for the MIRACULOUS pinksakura271! (pun intended)_

 _{For those who are wondering, the song used in the last one shot is "Alarm" by Anne Marie, with a few word changes to make it more appropriate.}_

Stormy weather's cackle reverberated through the now pitch black recording studio.

"Frosty the Snowgirl is getting away!" Chat Noir yelped, preparing to leap off in pursuit of his prey. But the crash of his partner stumbling over debris in the dark paused him. Instead of abandoning Ladybug and using his feline enhanced vision to catch the akuma, Chat bent down to help his Lady with a grin.  
"Do I hear a damsel in distress?" he quipped.

"Not everyone has night vision." She complained grumpily, before a haunting melody filled the air and her mouth froze mid-frown.

Chat Noir whirl, his staff at the ready, searching the room for enemies. Suddenly, a soft, pink gloved hand rested gently on his shoulder. He spun with a start, meeting shining pink doe-like eyes behind a fawn colored mask with rosebud pink trimming.

"Whoa, there Kitty!" she said, her pink antler necklace swing as she danced lightly away from his extended staff. " I'm a furr-iend, not foe, no need to claw at me."

Chat lowered his staff warily, observing her suit of light brown velvet and flushing pink ears perched on the top of her head.

"I'm Deer Heart." she introduced herself. "And don't worry about Coldilocks. I've already neutralized her." The new hero flourished her flute with a smirk.

"Okay, Deerie." Chat said . "I believe you. But what did you do to my Lady?"

"Don't worry, I can de hypnotize the Bug. But the three of us need to hurry to take down Stormy Weather. My magic flute can only hypnotize people for so long." And with that, Deer Heart played a quick, piping tune and Ladybug unfroze.

"Whaa.." the bug muttered before seeing Deer Heart's bright pink eyes in the dark and lashing out with her yoyo.

"Come on, Buggy." Protested the deer, as she leaped elegantly to the side. " I didn't even get to SAY anything!"

"Chat Noir, attack her!" ordered Ladybug, charging at the deer in the dark and promptly tripping over a smashed spotlight.

"Hi, I'm Deer Heart, chosen of the deer miraculous. It's great to meet you too, Ladybug." Said the miffed hero sarcastically.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?! What do you think…?!"

"Look, Bugsby, you don't have to like or even trust me. Just do your job and cleanse the akuma!"

"You said you can hypnotize people for a time?" asked Chat Noir. Deer Heart nodded, and played another quick tune on her flute.

"Yes, but we've got to make a run for the roof before Stormy Weather unfreezes. Will you be the blind lady's seeing-eye cat?"

"No purr-oblem" Chat Noir grabbed an indignant Ladybug's hand. "Need any help Dearie?"

"Not that I have any problem holding your paw." Deer Heart batted her pink eyes. "But this doe can do dark just fine." With that, she bounded up the stairs. "Last one up is a dung beetle!"

Reaching the roof, Deer Heart knelt next to a frozen Stormy Weater, as Chat Noir folled close behind dragging the dung beetle. Ladybug opened her mouth to blast something else at Deer Heart, but the doe wordlessly placed the akuma ridden parasol in her arms and Ladybug quickly purified it before turning to the deer hero to yell.

But Deer Heart was n longer by Ladybug, but hugging an embarrassed and confused de-akumatized Aurore.

"Hey, everything is alright now. You shouldn't be angry at Mirelle. You have to rise above whether you win or lose and have confidence in the champion you are."

"Deer Heart." Said an impressed Chat Noir, helping the new hero to her feet. "Thank you so much for helping us defeat Stormy Weather. We couldn't have done it without you and I hope we'll see more of you in the future."

"You can bet you night vision on that, my deer Chat." Winked Deer Heart.

 _This OC was created by pinksakura271 and this one shot was her request. Please REVIEW with YOUR IDEA or comment and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._


	8. Author's Note

Thank you so much for all of your ideas and enthusiasm. I will find a way to write up a one-shot for each and every one of your requests, but it's going to take me a LONG while.

I do go by chronological order when writing these, so if you only posted your review recently, it's going to be a while. _Guess who_ , your story will be the next one up, followed by _Guest. WizardingWhovian,_ I may have trouble with your request, but I'll try my best.

If you posted multiple suggestions in a single review, I'll do one or two of the ones I think are best before going to the next reviewer's request. If I have time, or if you make a request for a specific prompt, I'll do more of them, but I really should limit myself to one or two oneshots per review, so I can get to people within a reasonable timeframe.

 _XxIronManiacxX,_ I may need a little clarification on your suggestion A and _tommytim,_ your request might get a little awkward and hairy, but if you really want it, I could give it a go. And _Daisy,_ your story was a pleasure to write and I am so happy you liked it!

Thank you all. PLEASE have patience, and above all KEEP REVEIWING!

With authorly love, Ariolfo


	9. Guess who custom one shot

_Sorry, I have been trying to multitask and it's not working very well. This is for Guess who._

"Wait up!" panted Chat Noir as he leapt frantically across the roofs of Paris after his partners. Stumbling and slipping in his vain efforts to keep up with the pair flying ahead of him, he shouted again. "Hey, wait, I can't keep up!"

King Bee's wings didn't falter for a moment as he flew toward the smoking buildings, Ladybug clinging to his ankles. The love of his life shouted back over her shoulder to the trailing stray. "Keep up, Kitty!", before the two insect themed heroes buzzed out of earshot, and eventually out of sight.

"WAIT!" caterwauled Chat Noir, and he took a flying leap…

Before his foot caught on a chimney and he tumbled into the gutter with a yowl.

Chat Noir arrived at the scene of the fire sopping wet and too late to be of any use. _Not that I'm of much use generally now._ he thought bitterly, as he jealously watched King Bee and Ladybug do joint interviews.

"Well, I really have to give King the credit." Ladybug admiringly said. "he was the one who flew all those people out of the flames. No to mention he flew us to the scene so quickly that there were no casualties and no dangerous injuries"

"But Lady here is the one who had the bright idea of diverting the river to put out the fire. She really is amazing." Replied King Bee, flashing a smile as sweet as honey to the insect superhero. Ladybug giggled and hugged King Bee, ruffling his midnight black hair in which a golden crown shaped comb, his miraculous, glittered.

The couple continued their interview, chattering excitedly about Ladybug's interest in crafts and King Bee's organizational skills. The tag time, honey sweet exchange went on and on. Each little tidbit about his lady that Chat would have sat up and begged for, had obviously been an open book to King Bee since forever.

"Ladybug loves to make gifts for her friends."

"Ladybug can make a delicious batch of cookies."

"Ladybug 's dad uses lots of dumb puns too."

"Ladybug has a fear of spiders."

"Ladybug loves strawberry sherbet."

"Ladybug's favorite color is pink."

"Ladybug has a celebrity crush."

The reporters were eating the whole thing up like it was honey. The interview dragged on, as the insects discussed likes and dislikes, opinions, and each other.

"Finding King was one of the best things that ever happened to me." Said Ladybug to a score of mikes. "Having another hero to confide and trust in, to have my back, who understands me… He's the best partner I could ask for."

"Ladybug is such a bright light in my life. We both share a special connection through the miraculous, but it goes way beyond that. I only regret I didn't come to serve Paris sooner."

"How about a picture of you two?" shouted a photographer, camera at the ready. The picture was happily given, and printed on the front page the next day. Two heads of black hair, two pairs of slightly slanted shining eyes, hers sky blue, his a warm brown.

Adrien gazed numbly at the paper the next day at lunch.  
"Hey, can I see that?" said a voice at his left, and Adrien turned to the smiling face of Hayden Cheng, Marinette's visiting cousin from China. "You don't mind if I clip out the picture?"

Adrien shrugged and handed him the paper. "You a King Bee fan?" he asked dully.

Hayden softly smiled. "You could say that."

 _Poor Chat! In case you didn't pick it up, Hayden Cheng, Marinette's cousin, is King Bee.  
Hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!_


	10. Guest custom one shot

_Hello, readers. I have returned! This is for Guest, and I hope you like the direction I took it in. Enjoy!_

Gazing at the brooch she was crafting in distaste, Marinette raked her left hand through her hair and huffed in frustration.

"This is so hard! I feel twice as clumsy!"

Her kwami giggled. "It was your idea to do this Marinette. At least you've made it through most of the day without too many mishaps." Tikki hovered over illegible lefthanded scrawls for an unidentifiable subject. "I do hope you can read these notes though. I had less trouble with hieroglyphics!"

"You're right Tikki!" Marinette awkwardly patted the kwami with her left hand. "I did make it through the day. And I'll make it through the rest of the day without using my right hand at all." The designer then went back to painstakingly pasting beads on the brooch.

"Marinette?" the girl hummed in reply. "Why exactly do you want to do this? Why is this so important to you?"

Marinette froze and bent her head.

"Do you remember Pixalator? Jagged Stone's crazy fan who got akumatized because he couldn't take a picture with him?" Tikki nodded. "During that battle, my right hand got zapped and I couldn't use it. I couldn't do anything!"

"But you've gotten in trouble with akuma before. What made that time so different?"

"Because Adrien was trapped by Pixelator! His life was on the line and I couldn't save him because I couldn't use my left hand. Well," she held up the finished brooch, "This is going to change that."

The kwami looked quizzically at the brooch before remarking, "That's a very nice airplane, Marinette."

"It's supposed to be a koala bear!" Marinette collapsed on her couch.

"This is hopeless! I'll never be able to use my left hand like my right! And now I won't be able to save Adrien from the big evil, whatever that comes after him, and then he'll think I'm a lame superhero and we'll never get married and have three kids and a hamster because he'll fall for Chat Noir instead!"

"Now, now, don't be so dramatic, Marinette. I'm sure Ladybug will save Adrien if that ever happens."

"Ladybug…" Marinette mused. "Ladybug! All this time I've been trying to be a left-handed Marinette! But what I need to be is a left-handed Ladybug!" She turned to her kwami.

"Tikki, can you modify the suit, so I can practice being left handed? Can it be tailored to immobilize my right hand?"

"I can do it Marinette, but if I do, you'll have to detransform to release your right hand from the suit. What happens if you need it?"

"I need to practice being left handed so I can save Adrien! Tikki! SPOTS ON!"

Ladybug appeared clad in her normal red with black spots, but with one key difference. Her right hand was secured behind her back in a black gauntlet. Marinette tugged on it experimentally, and finding it secure, unfurled her yoyo and shot out of her room.

Her luck left handed fared better as Ladybug, and Marinette was starting to be confident in her capabilities. Fumbling with the yoyo had been a significant problem, but that had mostly worn off by now. So, when her yoyo beeped, with a message from Chat Noir about an akuma at the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug didn't bother to detransform, but headed straight for the supervillain.

"What's with the hand behind your back milady?" quipped Chat as he dodged fireballs. "Got a ring on that hand you don't want me to see?"

"Very funny Chaton." She deflected a blast with her yoyo. "It's a training exercise, if you must know. But what do they say about curiosity killing cats?"

"That satisfaction always brings them baaAACKK..!

It happened so fast.

A fireball caught Chat Noir right in the chest, and blasted him clean off the very top of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug stretched her arm out to catch him, to pull him to safety. But the muscles and tendons in her left hand, unaccustomed to strain, fumbled at the crucial moment. Her fingers brushed lightly past his wrist, then violently clamped on his ring, holding on to it for a moment, before Chat slipped out of it and fell, detransforming. Ladybug leaned against the rail of the tower, holding the empty ring, as she watched him fall to his death, her own hands tied.

There was utter silence for a moment. Then…

"ADRIEN!" 

_Only, I, the great Ariolfo, could manage to make such an unassuming, innocent prompt so dark. Please don't be mad at me!_

 _REVIEW!_


	11. WizardingWhovian Custom one shot

_WizardingWhovian reviewed with this prompt. Hope you like it!_

 _Jalil Kubel and Alix Kubel are siblings. Jalil, Alix's older brother, only appeared in "The Pharaoh"._

 _In this fic, Jalil has a terminal mental illness. I am not very familiar with mental illness in general, so do not be offended if I get his behavior wrong._

At the sound of enraged shrieks, Alix cut short her bluffing contest with Kim and ran toward the commotion.  
"Hey, shove over!" she cried as she pushed through the crowd of students encircling the entertainment. "Get back!" Finally breaking through the mob, Alix almost tripped over the older boy sprawled on the ground, a roll of toilet paper in his hand.

"Retard!" Screamed the expertly wrapped mummy, her sharp manicured nails tearing frantically through the toilet paper wrapped around her. "Freak!"

She grabbed her textbook and raised it menacingly over the spectacled teen cowering on the ground.

"No!" Shouted Alix, snatching the book away and stretching as tall as her short stature allowed her. "Leave Jalil alone!"

"So, what's your excuse for him this time?" shrieked Chloe, snatching up the roll of toilet paper and brandishing it at Alix, who was helping Jalil up from the ground. "He's just slow? It's not his fault he has a mental problem? He's smart inside?"

Blue eyes blazing, Alix pulled the quietly crying Jalil closer to her.

"He's my brother and he's dying from his disease! He only has a month to live! So even though it may be hard for your bullying self to understand, he's family , so could you please not bully him for a little bit please!?"

And with that, the Kubel siblings left the scene, Jalil's tall stature dwarfing his younger sister as she marched him away.

Alix sat stonily on the bench near the Seine, refusing to look at her older brother. Her rollerskates in her lap, she was angrily spinning the wheels with her fingers, trying to let the axel's whirrs sooth her stormy mind.

"Why does this always happen?" she muttered. "Why do you always do things like that, Jalil?" She whirled to glare at the hunched-up figure beside her.

Only he wasn't there.

"Jalil?" No sign of him. Alix shot straight up, skates clattering to the riverside pavement. "Jalil!"

There was a loud splash. Alix spotted a wet mop of hair thrashing its way downstream.

"JALIL!"

With a leap, she was in the water, the Seine soaking into her clothes. Two strokes of her strong limbs and she had him, grabbing him by his scarf. She began to tug him to the riverside, but he thrashed, splashing feverishly. "The Nile!" he choked through a mouthful of river water. "The Nile!" Alix pulled harder. "Not here!" another yank "Not now!" His struggles ceased and he went limp. Heaving with all her might, Alix managed to get her much bigger brother onto the pavement, before hooking her elbows over the side and pulling herself out of the Seine. Shaking sopping wet pink hair out of her blue eyes, she stood up to stare down at her brother sprawled on the ground before her.

"What," she growled "Did you think you were doing?"

His blue eyes were closed behind his water streaked glasses. "I just wanted… to bathe… in the Nile."

Alix could feel her ire pooling in her blood like the river water on the pavement beneath her feet.

"You what!" she shouted, spraying water.

"There IS no Nile here! There is no Thoth, or Set, or Ra or ANY of those people here! You are NOT some dried up old pharaoh out of one of those crumbling scrolls Dad collects! THIS ISN'T ANCIENT EGYPT, JALIL!" She sank down on her knees beside her brother, tears mixing with the water running down her face.

"Why can't you be NORMAL?" she accused. "You're the older one. YOU'RE supposed to take care of me! But look at you! Your nineteen and in a class for fifteen-year olds! You're brave enough to enter an Egyptian tomb, but scared of a car horn! You're strong enough to lift a gold statue, but too weak to stand up to Chloe! You can decipher an ancient hieroglyphic, but can't understand a stop sign! You're a genius, but you're stupid! It's because you're like this that I have to be tough enough for both of us!" Jalil was silent, his blue eyes blank. She gasped in frustration.

"Do you even understand what I'm saying!?" Alix flopped down exhausted beside him, eyes turned to the graying sky. Both were silent as the water dripped from their skins and stained the pavement below.

The two lay there, silent, unmoving, as the clouds darkened further and drops began to patter down. They glanced off of Jalil's thick glasses, spraying upward in a mist, but rolled freely down Alix's already wet cheeks.

"Ah-lix?" Jalil fumbled her name like he did everything else.

"What?" she snapped, as thunder cracked overhead.

"I'm sorry." She turned toward him and watched his tears run down his face, barely distinguishable from the rain.

"Sorry for being your brother."

She sat up and pulled him into a hug, two soaking wet siblings sitting by the Seine in a storm.

"Don't be." Alix ordered.

The sky broke open.

They walked home together.


	12. Xx IronManiacxX custom one shot

_Xx Iron Maniac xX, this is for you. Hope you like it, and PLEASE REVIEW!_

"One two, three, four, I declare a pun war!"

The war cry was shouted above the din of the lunch room. Everyone turned to see Km and Alix at it again.

"Five, six, seven, eight, Try to keep your puns great!"

"Ugh!" sighed Marinette, throwing her head back. "I refuse to believe there is any such thing as a great pun."

"Hey!" said Adrien, straightening. "I think there are great puns."

"Oh, I mean to say, that is I meant I said, I mean, I meant to say…!"

"There's no way you're getting out of this one, girl." Smirked Ayla through her best friend's stuttering.

Meanwhile, Kim had beaten Alix and had lost to Max, who was later disqualified because he had looked up a list of puns beforehand. Kim then defeated Nino, who did not seem to comprehend the difference between rapping and puns.

"It doesn't have to rhyme. It's just a, how do you say it, Max?"

"A pun," said Max "is defined as 'a joke exploiting the different possible meanings of a word, or the fact there are words that sound alike but have different meanings.' "

"Yeah, what he said."

"Hey!" yelled out Ayla to the competitors. "Marinette wants to participate too!"

"What?" exclaimed Marinette, staring at her friend as she was pushed toward the punning arena.

"There's no way a girl can beat me!" sniggered Kim.

"Now you've asked for it!" Shrieked Alix, enraged. "Crush him, Mari! Do it for the girls!"

"Why don't I let the loser pick the topic?"

Marinette smirked. "All right, you're on Kim!"

"What topic do you pick, Miss Marinette?" Asked Max.

"Cat puns."

Endless nights patrolling with Chat had done their magic and the puns came rolling of her tongue with practiced ease.

"Oh, that's purr-fectly claw-ful."

"Imp-paw-sible!"

"Paw-ssibly ."

"Im-paw-vious to your paw-er."

"Stop your caterwauling."

"That's mew-sic to my ears!"

"Stop pussyfooting around the purr-oblem."

"Don't be such a copy cat!"

To the astonishment of the whole class, Marinette whipped Kim like a cat o' nine tails. (Pun intended.)

And when she looked down at Adrien's eyes shining in shock and admiration, she flashed him a smile and a wink. Maybe there really was something in Chat's silly puns.

"I'd like to be the next com-paw-titor." Announced Adrien to the shock of his classmates.

He stepped up to the table and sat down, smirking.

"May I pick the next topic, MY LADY?"

Marinette's eyes went wide.

"What topic do you select, Mr. Agreste?"

"BUGS"


	13. Random Reviewer 1 custom one shot

For Random Reviewer 1

Chat Noir had been waiting for Ladybug to show up for patrol for several hours now, he had spent the first hour imagining her final, inevitable (he hoped) return of his feelings. The next hour was spent in their wedding, life together, and their eventual death of extreme old age. Many tears were freely shed at this part of his fantasy. The following hour was in panic that she would never return his feelings. Determined to never let that happen, he spent the next two hours practicing pick-up lines and puns. After five hours spent waiting on the pinnacle of the Eiffel tower, he was worried that she hadn't shown up.

"Ladybug?" His voice was whisked away by the wind. "LADYBUG?!" The cat's call echoed empty in the Paris night. Hopping down from his perch, he leapt onto a roof and made a loop around the city. He didn't find her. He made a second loop. He began to think Hawkmoth had gotten her. He made a third loop. His sides were aching and he was starting to pant. Ladybug could take down four akumas and his own stupid mind-controlled self with no problem. Hawkmoth couldn't have gotten her. The fourth loop had him exhausted and despairing. Maybe she hadn't shown up just because she couldn't stand him. He ended his fifth loop, legs shaking with strain, shoulders shaking with sobs. He turned his tear streaked face to the full moon. Chat Noir had never felt so alone.

He didn't know how long he sat there, quietly crying. All he knew that he didn't stop until he saw a moving little red dot out of the corner of his eye. He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes with the back of his clawed glove and looked up. The little red dot had settled itself on the corner of the roof and way agitatedly buzzing its wings. It waddled this way and that, six dainty feet supporting a body like a spotted tank.

"Hey there, ladybug." He gave a small smile. "Not exactly the lady I was out looking for tonight, but it's nice to not be alone."

"So, what are you doing out at night, Babybug?" he managed to get a laugh out of himself at the nickname. For a creature with no recognizable facial features, the ladybug managed to look offended. Chat threw his hands in the air. "Well, I can't call you Ladybug! That's too weird!" The insect still looked miffed, but seemed to accept the explanation.

"Why are you out at night? I thought ladybugs were diurnal." The antenna twitched as if in question. "Coming out during the day." Chat explained. The ladybug buzzed bit, then took off, flying in circles around Chat, who twisted and turned trying to keep it in sight. Tripping over a loose shingle in the roof, he fell flat on his back, knocking the wind out of himself. His ragged breath fogged in the colder night air. The ladybug landed lightly on his nose. He crossed his eyes to look at it, then looked at the sky.

"I read once that the moon was the loneliest thing in the world. Sitting smack dab against a thousand stars, with no arms to reach out and hold a single one. Sometimes…" Chat's foggy breath floated up to the stars, past the ladybug sitting on his nose, listening. "that's exactly how I feel."

Neither of them moved, for what could have been a moment or millenia. As another tear crawled down his cheek, the bug crawled down to intercept it. Chat stood up and extended his hand, claws and all. The spotted insect settled down in the palm of it, bright as a red star against the midnight black of the leather. Chat's smile glowed like the moon.

"Thanks, Babybug."

He never closed the jar. He felt so guilty when he went down and got it. It wasn't some cleaned out plastic jelly jar. It was delicately carved, real glass, and had once held expensive caviar. But as soon as he looked at the trusting insect in his palm, he couldn't bring himself to put Babybug in a jar, no matter how pretty it was. A jar was a prison, and if he couldn't be free, it was the least he could do to let a friend of his remain so. Gently shaking Babybug off his palm, he raised the fist with the glass jar.

"Cataclysm!"

There were some things that needed to be destroyed.

As soon as they got to his room, Babybug had immediately bugged out. After first entering, she had frozen in his clawed hand. He had had to push her off onto his desk so he could detransform. Once he did though, Babybug hadn't moved for at least twenty minutes. He had actually poked her gently with a pencil to make sure she hadn't died. Plagg had laughed hysterically the whole time.

When the little insect had finally snapped out of her shock, she had flown frantically around the room in a tizzy. At first it had seemed she was trying to escape, but when she hadn't zoomed out the window Adrien had opened for her, he was stumped as to why she was flying around so crazily. The nearest he could figure it, she was she was checking things out. He could have sworn he had seen her go bug-eyed at all the Ladybug merchandise he had.

Maybe Babybug just liked all the spots?

Every day, he would come home expecting to find her gone. But Babybug was always there. The little insect was certainly attracted to pretty clothes. Once she had followed him to a shoot, and had him mad with worry with her super speedy flying from one model's clothes to another's. She would often land on his clothes as if to inspect them, or fly into closets. Ladybugs didn't EAT clothes, did they? His father would kill him if they did. No, that was moths, right?

Babybug would also sit near him when he would talk. He would talk about his job as a model, his father, his memories of his mother, and Babybug would twitch her antennae and buzz her wings at all the right times, as if she understood.

Once he had found her desperately trying to turn a page of one of his father's sketchbooks. He had helped her, and the spotted bug had immediately pored over every detail of the sketches. Since then, he had taken to leaving open sketchbooks in his room.

Babybug was a godsend for what would have been the worst week in his life. Ladybug still hadn't reappeared, and to make matters worse, Marinette, sweet, clumsy Marinette, who never failed to wave or say good morning, even if she did say "Morning Good!" most of the time, was missing and presumed dead. Adrien had been working as Chat Noir with the police and the Dupain-Chengs , spending nights patrolling for clues and days poring over leads. But there was no sign of either girl.

Adrien was working with some fresh fingerprints the police department had given Chat Noir to look at. He had also used an inkpad and his superhero status to get the fingerprints of everyone who could possibly have been with Marinette the day she had vanished.

"So these are Ayla's," he spread out the sheet with dozens of still inky fingerprints on his desk. ",and these are Nino's and… Babybug! Don't step on the inkpad! You're going to get your little feet all dirty! What are you…doing?"

Babybug was flying to the inkpad, landing on the paper, walking a little bit, then flying back to the inkpad, to the paper, crawl a little farther, back to the ink….

And on the paper, scrawled between the ink fingerprints, was a message written by the insect who had brought him so much comfort when he thought his partner had abandoned him. It was crooked and tiny, but perfectly legible.

I AM LADYBUG


End file.
